Bottled Up Inside
'Bottled Up Inside '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-second episode of Internet Season 3, and 76th episode overall. HTF Episode Description All the fun of a “Ship in a Bottle”, only less time consuming and (arguably) messier! Plot Russell sits a ship-in-a-bottle on his shelf looking satified when the bottle falls over and impales Russell through the stomach causing his blood to flow inside it. Russell notices the bottle in his stomach and pulls it out causing the blood to flow outside his body. Russell puts the bottle back. Then the blood flows through top of the bottle. So Russell puts the lid on. Without hesitation, Russell dashes off to his car to go to the Hospital. When Russell attempts to enter his car, he notices he can't fit through the door with the bottle impaled through this stomach. So Russell then decides to push the bottle deeper into his stomach so he can get in the car. Breathing a sigh of relief, Russell closes his door and drives off. Later Russell notices the sign pointing towards the Hospital and tries to turn. However, the bottle got caught up in the steering wheel, and as a result, he was unable to turn. He continued going straight past the Hospital. Meanwhile, Pop was crossing the street with Cub inside a baby carriage. Pop notices a coin and stops in the middle of the street to pick it up. Soon Russell's car runs over half of Cubs carriage. Pop, not noticing the previous incident pushes the other half of Cub's carriage. Russell then notices Cub's dead body in the shape of a bobble head and continues driving. As a result, he didn't notice a fire hydrant ahead of him. (He wouldn't be able to avoid the hydrant anyway as his steering wheel was stuck because of the bottle). He crashes into the fire hydrant, forcing Russell to fly out of the car to be forced through a water container. Later, Pop, along with half of a baby carriage pours Russell's blood in a cup (thinking it is water) and walks off nonchalantly. Finally the ship rises to the top of the water container. Moral "''Don't bottle up your feelings." Deaths #Cub is ran over by Russell's car and forced through his bottle. #Russell is forced through a water container. If he didn't die from being forced through the bottle, he most certainly would have died by blood loss or drowning. Injuries #Russell gets impaled by the glass bottle. Goofs *The trailer and full episode simply title the episode as Bottled Up. *Cub's size is smaller when he's seen from the inside of the baby carriage. *Before the bottle falls into Russell the ship is normal but when the bottle is in Russell the ship is shown to be smaller. *When Russell flies out of his car and into the water container, his tail is missing. *Russell's eyepatch switches place once (when he's looking for the bottle lid). *Russell flew into the water container face first (with his peg legs sticking out of the opening). However, this is later reversed, with his head near the opening. *The baby carriadge after being hit by Russell, it was standing on two wheels and being held by Pop, which would mean that if Pop let it go the carriadge would fall, but Pop used both hands to drink the water, and he should have opened his eyes to notice it was there, yet, at the end of the episode, he managed to hold down the carriadge still and didn't notice that Cub was't there. Trivia *Russell's house looks different than it did in the TV series. *The sneak peek for this episode has four images rather than the typical three. *Truffles appears behind a tree when Russell tries to get in his car. *This is the first time to show Cub drinking milk, despite his Collect Them All's fun fact regarding his lactose intolerance, meaning he might be drinking lactose-free milk. *This was one of the few times Pop was oblivious to Cub's death. The other times were in Concrete Solution, and Chip Off the Ol' Block. *Blood is shown after 7 seconds into the episode (at the 30th second of the video). *This episode shows Pop's greediness again, as he doesn't mind stopping in the middle of the road for a coin. Although to be fair, the road seemed deserted, and who wouldn't grab the opportunity to get a valuable coin in the road if they could, greedy or not? Besides, it was Russell's responsibility, with Pop being in the middle of the road first, to stop while waiting for Pop and Cub to finish their crossing. *This is the third time Russell drives a vehicle, however the first time in the Internet Series *There are no female characters in this episode. **However, this episode has a female voice actor (for Cub). *Pop seems more ignorant or even dumber than usual in this episode, as he failed to notice that Cub and half the carriage were missing. He also did not notice Russell's corpse in the water container or that he got a cup of his blood. *This is the second consecutive episode where someone consumes blood, and the third overall. *This episode's trailer already spoils Russell's injury. The injury spoiler is repeated again in the No Time Like the Present trailer. *Despite that this episode aired before No Time Like the Present, the latter was uploaded on YouTube first. This previously happened between Breaking Wind and All In Vein. Gallery HTF_76_Bottled_02-680x382.jpg|Russell has a new house HTF_76_Bottled_03-680x382.jpg|Pop sees a coin HTF_76_Bottled_04-680x382.jpg|Awwww! Cameo.PNG|Truffles' cameo Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes